Tablet computer devices are becoming increasingly popular. For example, tablet computer devices provide a portable and convenient computing solution with a display element for displaying content to a user and receiving input from a user (e.g., by an electronic pen and/or stylus). However, if the electronic pen and/or stylus should become lost, misplaced or inoperable, input to the tablet computer device 10 is more difficult. Additionally, in contrast to a notebook computer where a base member protects a display element when the notebook is closed, a display element of a tablet computer device is generally exposed and more susceptible to damage.